What Really Happened
by Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Some people may say that Riza and Roy got along right off the bat. That they had crushes on each other since they first met. Thats not really the case... Teen!Royai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (or Royai would've been TOGETHER. FOREVER. FUDGE DA LAWS)**

**Summery: Some people may say that Riza and Roy got along right off the bat. That they had crushes on each other since they first met. Thats not really the case... Teen!Royai**

#^#^#

Riza heard a knock at the door and got up from the couch. Se opened the door she wondered why there was a black haired fourteen year old boy soaking wet on the front porch. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, amused by the sight of his grumpy face.

The boy started tapping his foot impatiently on the wet wooden patio. "May i help you?" Riza asked.

"Well if you let me in the house, that would be _greatly_ appreciated." He said.

_This kid has some serious attitude. _

Riza just stood there so he pushed her aside and kicked off his shoes. The blonde girl shot him a glare. "Oh okay, just make yourself at home." she said sarcastically.

The boy was about to retort when her father walked down the staircase. "Ah, Roy. I've been waiting for you to arrive for some time now."

Her father turned to her. "Riza, take Roy's bag to his room for him."

Riza was about to say that he could take his own bag to his room when Roy smirked and threw his bag to the floor in front of her. "Let's go to my _new room_ then."

#^#^#

**Yup! Roy is a total ass so far. But he'll get better in a couple chapters, don't worry! If you REVIEW I WILL POST CHAPTER 2! If this doesn't get at least 2 reviews then i wont make the next chapter. Maybe. I may if I'm bored in geo tomorrow. **

**Review!**

**I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omgs guys I'm so happy. I check my email and i see SO many notes for this story! I didn't think it was that good i mean its like 400 words. Whatevs! Thanks! Heres your cookies!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(;;) [the last one melted a bit :3]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Or that never would have existed and only BROTHERHOOD would have existed. **

#^#^#

She walked down the hallway lugging the bag behind her. _What was in that thing? _Roy was just walking a few paces grinning smugly. She wanted to punch that grin off his face right about now.

She dropped one of the handles on his luggage and opened the door at the end of the hall, a few rooms down from her own room. Riza walked inside and threw the bag on the old bed in the corner. The bedroom consisted of the bed, a dresser and a dusty desk with a chair. The room has not been in use since Riza was five; eight years ago. The paint on the walls were old and slightly chipped. The wooden floor looked brand new under the dust from the lack of access to the room.

Roy walked across the room leaving his footprints where he stepped. He cracked open the window in front of the desk. The boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Can you leave now?"

Riza glared at him and left to her own bedroom. Shutting the door she flopped onto her bed and tool out the hair tie out of her hair and threw it to the desk beside her.

#^#^#

Sitting up in bed she looked out her own window. The sun was just about to rise, which gave her some time to still make her father breakfast. Tying her hair back up and changing her clothes she walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she stumbled over Roy's soggy shoes from the other day.

"He couldn't even put those where I can't fall?" She grumbled.

In the kitchen she started making pancakes when she heard footsteps. Turning around, she saw the black haired boy. "Yes?"

He didn't respond right away. Just looked around the kitchen. "Do you guys have any food?"

Riza mentally face palmed. She was making pancakes. In front of him. Like, two seconds ago. _Is he blind as well as stupid?_

She took a deep breath. "Im making pancakes. Are you blind?"

He glared at her. "I meant something that would be _good_."

"Like you've ever made pancakes before."

"Actually i have."

"When was that exactly?"

"..."

Riza grinned victoriously. "As i thought. Now sit down you idiot."

He did as he was told, surprisingly.

About ten or fifteen minutes later the pancakes were done and put on a plate. Roy stared at it.

She made a face. "God its not like they're going to eat you."

He took a fork and poked the top one. "This one has a face." He said childishly.

She rolled her eyes. "Get over it."

After he ate her father took him to his study to start his alchemy training. Riza's day went on pretty plainly. Chores. Cooking. Thats it.

She finished her chores early that day so she went outside to the backyard.

The backyard was Riza's favourite part of the property. There were many different kinds of flowers in against the fence, lining the perimeter of the yard. There was a couple of trees on each side of the area. A large pond was in the middle making a blubble shaped L. There were many different flowers and plants around the perimeter of the pond too. Rocks of different sizes were by the plants or pond like stools to rest on.

She took off her shoes and ran to the miniature lake. Riza sat on one of the larger rocks and splashed her feet in the water like she used to when she was a little kid.

She was smiling to herself at her thought of when she was a child. This was when her mother was still around and alive. Her mom used to bring her out here everyday to go for a swim.

Riza felt someone push her forward and she yelped. She slashed into the water with Roy laughing at her from behind.

#^#^#

**Hiyas everyone! Like chapter 2? I do! I find it fun.**

**Thank you to Hawkstang, (Guest), Microsized half-pint, another Guest, and everyone who favourited/followed my story! **

**Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Hope you guys don't get used to me updating everyday... probably wont happen. Haha. Anyway! Lettuce begin. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (or Brotherhood) or someone probably would've died. I guess its good i don't own it!**

#^#^#

Riza resurfaced and coughed. She sent a glare in his direction. "Why'd you do that?!"

After he calmed down he smiled, "It's hot out. Thought you wanted to take a swim!"

"You're a jerk!"

Roy just started to laugh again. She continued to glare at him and swam to the edge of the pond on front of him. "At least help me up."

He kneeled down and stuck a hand out to help her. She grabbed it and smirked, pulling him in the water. His face was priceless!

He yelped and took a header into the water behind her. She pulled herself up to sit on the rock she was trying to climb up before. He rose to the too and spluttered. "Hey!"

Riza laughed. He was splashing around frantically. "Riza I can't swim!"

Her eyes widened. The black haired boy sunk under the water. Riza slid into the pond and dived under the water. She resurfaced and felt someone dunk her head down again. She touched the bottom on the pond. The pressure on her head left and she pushed herself up, coughing. Roy was looking at her with a grin on his face. She glared at him and shoved mud from the bottom of the pond in his face.

He coughed and spit mud back in the water. "Ok ok truce!"

She thought about it for a minute. "Whatever." She climbed out at sat on on of the surrounding rocks. Roy washed the rest of the mud off his face and looked at her. "So...do you think we could start over? Like yesterday never happened."

Riza raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious? You were being a total jerk."

He rubbed the back of his neck like he was embarrassed. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Its been a tough time. So what do you say?"

She hesitated. "Yeah. Okay!"

Roy grinned and pulled himself out of the water. Then he kissed her on the cheek.

#^#^#

Hey guys! How'd you like it? So i decided to add some questions to make this a bit more fun.

Question 1) Guess where I'm from!

Question 2) How old do you think I am?

Question 3) How many chapters would you like this to be? Nothing over 7 please!

Review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! 2 chapters in 1 day! First and LAST for everything. So to answer the questions, im from Canada, im 14 and maybe 5-7 chapters. The closest for the first 2 questions was Anna Riza Kurosaki. Someone else...not naming who... Thought i was 25 or 26... I found it weird O_O gratz. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or omgs Roy would have proposed to Riza omg... x_x**

#^#^#

Its been about six months since Roy first arrived at the Hawkeye's. Since then, Roy and Riza's relationship got better and better. They weren't trying to kill each other maim each other. Not even a smack on the back of the head.

It was Riza's birthday; October 2nd. Her father knew it was her birthday of course, but he didn't celebrate it since she was five. Roy never asked when her birthday was so that was a good thing. Riza never liked big parties or receiving presents. The last present she ever got was from her mother years ago. It was a small jacket for spring or fall time. It was way too small now but she always kept it.

She walked downstairs and started on breakfast. She decided to make some pancakes. She hasn't made pancakes since Roy first arrived six months ago. Riza threw some chocolate chips into the batter and started pouring the batter onto the skillet.

"Hey."

The blonde girl almost dropped the whole bowl. She put it down and turned around to see Roy looking at her with a smile. "Whats the occasion?"

"Nothing. Just making some pancakes."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on. I can tell theres something running around in that little Riza-mind of yours. Spill."

Riza sighed, figuring there was no way out of this conversation. "It's my birthday."

His grin widened. "I knew it! Happy birthday, Riza!"

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'you knew it?'" She asked.

"I didn't actually know it was your birthday, but i knew it had something to do with you! So i made you," He opened to the drawer beside the sink and rummaged through it until he pulled out a white package. "This!"

"What is it?"

"You have to open it to find out, Ri."

Riza unraveled the package and pulled out a shiny silver necklace in the shape of a hawk, about to swoop down and grasp its prey. "Oh Roy its beautiful. Thank you!" She gave him a hug and put on the necklace.

Roy smiled in a your welcome kind of way. "You father is giving me the day off today as a break, if you want to go for a walk later?"

The Hawkeye girl smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

#~#

Later that evening, Riza got changed into outdoor wear and tied her hair back, making sure the necklace was still on. She really did love it.

She made her way downstairs where she met up with Roy to go out for their walk. "You know," he said. "You should really wear your hair down. It's _really_ pretty that way." She blushed and took out her hair tie.

It was pretty dark put already but decided to go anyway. He helped her into her jacket and he threw his on and the two walked out the door.

Roy and Riza were talking about random nonsense, like her fathers latest alchemy lesson, or what the other did the other day. Suddenly, Riza came to a stop beside a dirt road.

"And i had to draw this imposs- Riza?" Roy looked at her in confusion.

"This is where it happened." She whispered, barely audible to even her own ears.

"Where what happened exactly?"

She said nothing.

Roy looked at her worriedly. "Come on Ri, you're starting to worry me."

"My mother died right here."

Nobody said anything. Riza wanted to turn around but she didn't know where to go right now. It was like her mind turned blank. Everything that could normally be heard was just a small buzz to her ears. The only thing that was going to young Riza's head was how her mother died.

#~#

On October 2nd of the year Riza turned five, her mother Elizabeth went out go get a few things from the market a few minutes down the road. She was actually four months pregnant. Driving to the market, another car was approaching from the opposite direction. It had hit a bump on the road and swerved out of control. Elizabeth turned the steering wheel to try and get out of the way but the cars crashed head on, instantly killing her and the baby.

#~#

Riza felt woozy. Her father said she wasn't allowed on this road. Riza looked at a bush beside the road to see a rusted, cracked, and chipped piece of metal that had large chunks falling off, but was unmistakably part of a car.

The blonde quietly sat down and stared blankly at the dirt path. Her mother had died, plus an unborn child.

Roy sat next to her cautiously. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey. It's ok. Remember my parents are gone too? You have others to fill that void."

Suddenly many animals jumped out and ran from the brush beside them. A low growl was heard. Roy nudged Riza. "Uhh Riza? I think it's time to go now!"

Roy pulled Riza to her feet and tried to get her to move. A black wolf jumped from the brush and growled at them. Riza snapped out of her thoughts and yelped. _How could she not have noticed this?!_

The two started walking backwards, away from the wolf, but it lunged at them. It sunk its teeth into Riza's right leg making her scream in pain. Roy grabbed the metal thing Riza was staring at earlier and quickly hit the wolf over the head. Hard. The wolf ran off.

Riza collapsed. Roy turned to her, eyes wide. Her leg was all bloody and had teeth marks all over it from the thrashing.

"Riza! Riza?! _Riza_! Don't close your eyes!"

#^#^#

**I think this was maybe the best chapter so far. Its pretty long and stuff. Ya know?**

** Well thank you for reviewing/ favouriting/ following!**

**Question! What episode of Brotherhood does Riza tell Roy about Selim Bradley being a homunculus?**

**Review! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I just wanted to say 1) thank you all. 2) the correct answer to last times question was: episode 40. Good job for who guessed right.**

**Sorry i havent posted at ALL! My dad took my ipod and i type on this and stuff! And i cant use the computer and my phones an ass so i cant upload it. Sorry! I wanted to post last week since it was Royai Week but i didnt so i feel bad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or...i cant think of anymore. **

#^#^#

When Riza opened her eyes she was laying in her bedroom. Groaning and clutching her aching head she sat up.

"Hey, you're awake."

Riza jumped and looked towards the corner of the bedroom to see Roy sitting on a chair. She looked at him confused until her memory of earlier slammed into her brain at 200 miles per hour. _Oh yeah_.

She threw the sheets off her legs and saw bandages from her ankle to her knee on her right leg. The blonde girl looked back at Roy to see his look of sympathy.

"Roy, I'm so sorry. I was careless and I wasn't paying attention. I was lost in my own stupid thoughts."

The dark-haired boy raised a hand to silence her rambling. "Rize it's ok. I understand why."

Riza looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was eleven. "How long was I out?"

"About three hours."

Her eyes widened. "Three hours?!"

"Shhhh! Your father thinks your sleeping!" He yell-whispered.

Riza tried to get up but Roy rushed across the room to keep her on the bed. "You can't get up your leg isn't fully healed!"

She simply collapsed on the bed to rest.

#^#^#

It's been about a week and her leg was fully healed. It helped to hide it from her father since he only left his study one day in the past week. Once, an hour or two before dinner. The girl took off the bandages and only saw a few light dots on her leg, which were obviously the puncture wounds from where the wolf bit her.

Riza went back to her bedroom upstairs and changed into a pair of black shorts and a red tank top, then rushed down the stairs and out the back door. She plopped down on that rock she sat at months before.

Riza thought back to when she hated Roy. To when she sat on this rock and he pushed her in the water. Thats when their whole relationship started. He kissed her on the cheek and she was pretty sure she was flushed afterwards.

She felt someone poke her shoulder and she turned around to see a grinning Roy. "Hey."

"Hey."

He sat down beside her with a big smile plastered on his face. "Your legs all healed up?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

"Thats great."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Roy decided to break it. "Remember how when i first got here, and hated each other?"

She grinned. "Yeah. You were soaking wet out in the rain. It was hilarious."

"Hey! Your father said that if i wanted to be taught i had to be there that day, no exceptions!" He pouted.

Riza laughed at his childness, which was great for him to hear. Roy always loved her laugh. To think, if he didn't push her in the pond he would never have heard it.

Roy had an idea. He jumped in the water and sunk to the bottom. He opened his eyes then looked up.

.-.-.

Riza was splashed when Roy jumped in the pond. She saw him sink down, but after a second she couldn't see him in the now-mirky waters. She leaned over a bit and peered downwards trying to catch a glimpse of Roy. She saw something rush upwards and she squinted, trying to see if it was him.

Then his lips crashed into hers. She gasped, then shut her eyes. Roy pulled away and smiled. He then put his hands on her waist and pulled her in the pond after him. Riza yelped and she went underwater. When she resurfaced Roy was looking at her with adoring eyes. The blonde smiled and kissed him again.

#^#^#

**Well? Ehh im not one to write romance really but i think it was okay. Well, EPILOGUE? It would only be a couple years later. I would have it uploaded asap. **

**Hope you all liked it! :D **

**For those who encouraged me since the beginning, have a couple cookies! (::) (::)**

**Review for Epilogue! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a recording:**

**"Hello everyone. As you know i am the creator of this story, Brook. I am-" CHHHHHHHHHH!**

**A Foe Random-Person appeared!**

**Person: "OHHH HELL NAWW. THIS SHIT AINT SUPPOSED TO BE DULL AS F***! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTA BE LOUD AND CO-RRUPT-IVE!"**

**Me: "i do not this that is used in the correct context."**

**Person: "EFF YOUUUUUU."**

**Me: "...kay. Well yeah everyone this IS the last chapter, besides the deleted scenes and thank you's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it would have been longer. Swiggaty Swend, this is the end (tumblr stuff)**

#^#^#

Its been three years since Roy and Riza got together. Riza thought nothing could go wrong everyday since then. But of course the universe just had to prove her wrong.

One Friday, Roy pulled her aside for a minute. He looked at her with a sad look. "Rize, you know i love you right?"

She got confused. "Yeah."

"And you know i wouldn't ever want to hurt you... Right?"

She stared at him. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Mustang's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! Oh god no that not it at all! Oh god."

Riza smiled sheepishly. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well I'm going to head to Central, to go join the military." he said bluntly.

Now it was Riza's turn to shocked. "What?" He looked down at the floor.

"..."

"...fine."

Roy looked up, flabbergasted. "Ex...excuse me?"

Riza gave a small smile. "It is your dream to be the Führer. What right do i have to keep you from leaving to follow your dream?"

He gave her a big hug and muttered a thank you into her hair. "One more thing. The trains leaving later today. I couldn't get another for a few more weeks. Sorry."

Riza smiled a bit sadly. "Its alright. Just make sure to visit. And call."

Roy smiled. "I promise with all my heart."

#^#^#

The train left two months ago. Not once has she received a call or letter. Riza just thought that he may have forgotten to send them or called when she was too busy or out of the house. She didn't know his phone number so she couldn't call Roy. She didnt know where he was staying so she couldn't send letter. Part of Riza wonders if he did this on purpose.

She pushed that thought aside. Theres no way he was doing this on purpose. No. She refused to believe that.

A couple days later her father came downstairs, which bothered her. She doesn't think of him much as a father after the years he hasn't taken part in her life, but if he came downstairs then he either must be done with his research, which is unlikely, or he missed her, which was even MORE unlikely.

"Riza, dear." Her father said, walking up to her.

"Yes father?" She asked timidly.

He said nothing for a second, debating on how to phrase his next words. "Come with me."

"But-" Roza started.

"_Now_."

Riza followed her father upstairs to his study at the end of the hall. He opened the creaky door to revile a room with a desk with papers all over it, a bulletin board with papers tacked onto it over lapping each other, a lamp, a bed (which she bet was almost never used), and a box. More papers were littered all over the room, whether on the floor or crumpled up and thrown in the trash can. Two sheets were placed neatly in the middle on the floor.

Her father looked at her. "Take your shirt off and lie down on the floor over there on your stomach."

The blonde girl looked at the man in shock. "What-"

"Just_ do it!_"

Five to ten minutes later Riza was lying on her stomach on the cold, wooden floor without her shirt. She moved her head to look at her father pick up the box off the desk and place it on the floor beside her. He then sat down beside the box and rummaged through it to find a long needle about six or seven inches long. The ink was a deep shade of red. Her father also pulled out a thin light grey marker and looked at the papers, then started drawing on her back. She felt the marker make different patterns on her back, like circles and triangles. Some she didn't know what they were.

About half an hour later her father stopped drawing, recapped the marker and tossed it back in the box. He opened one of the ink bottles. He looked thoughtful for a second, then got up and walked out the door. Before Riza could get up he returned with one of the rags from the bathroom. The man balled it up and shoved it in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she tried to say something, or scream at him. But she couldn't.

Her father picked up the needle and looked at her in the eyes. "Riza i'm going to need you to not move much. I don't have much more time and I need a place to keep this. A safe place."

Riza looked at him strangely, like he was insane. Then he moved her head forward and she couldn't see what he was doing.

Suddenly there was a pain in her back. Her eyes quickly widened. The pain was horrible. It was her father carving in her back. She felt the needle dig deeper and move into the shape of a circle. He was cutting into her back slowly which hurt like, for the lack of better words, a bitch. She screamed at the top of her lungs but he didn't seem to hear, nor care for her pain. No, pain was too simple of a word. Torture. This was torture. She was in pure agony. She felt her blood drip down the sides of her back. Riza was screaming. She started thrashing and the needle stopped. Her father came into view, and he slapped her in the face. Hard.

_"Shut up and stop moving!"_

Minutes upon minutes of the excruciating pain, she passed out.

#^#^#

Hours later the blonde girl woke up. She did not want to move because when she did she felt a sharp pain travel up her spine. Riza opened her russet eyes to see herself in her own bedroom, on her own bed. She looked down and noticed that she had bindings around her torso. She looked at her clock and it said it was five to eleven. Riza let her head flop on her pillow again and she fell asleep instantly.

#^#^#

The next day she sat up in bed to only a sting on her back. Enough to move around. Looking at the clock it was about nine o'clock, so she went downstairs to find something to eat. When she got to the kitchen she opened the fridge and pulled out an apple. Half way through there was a knock on the door. Putting down her apple Riza walked to the door and pulled it open, to reveal a soaking wet Roy Mustang. She tried not to laugh at his grumpy face.

He smirked at her. "Can i come in or shall we replay what we did a few years ago?"

Riza quickly stepped aside to let Roy in and he took off his black jacket and kicked his shoe beside the door. He gave her a hug. "I missed you so much!"

She flinched a bit when he hugged her because of the pain from her back, but he didn't notice. She returned the hug and said "I missed you too." She broke the hug and took a small step back, then poked her finger at his chest. "Except you _never_ called, or _wrote_, or _anything_! You said promised you would you _jerk_! Then you just-"

He interrupted her with a soft kiss on her lips. Roy took a step back with a smile on his face. Riza was blushing severely. "I'm sorry. And i'd love to talk more, but I need to ask your father a question. We can talk in a few minutes, okay?"

Riza nodded and Roy kissed her cheek one more time then walked up the stairs to her fathers study.

Ten minutes later she heard yelling. Startled, she ran up the stairs and peeked through the open door. She saw Roy look at her with a scared and shocked face and yell "Riza!"

What scared the girl most was that he was holding the bleeding body of her father. Or rather, the body of the man who once was her father. She revoked that title, rather calling him the man who scarred his daughter's back. The man who carved her back with alchemy patterns, after years of her denying anything to do with it.

The man who she once treasured as her father.

#^#^#

**The End! How'd you all like my story? I think i ended it pretty well. You? And sorry i made you all wait like a week. Whatever! The point is its finished. **

**Toon in soon to see some deleted scenes that made no sense to the story!**

**;D**


	7. Thank You

Hello everyone! this is the **thank you's** and **deleted scenes that take no part to the story** XD

Thank You:

**Microsized half-pint**

**Hawkstang**

**Anna Riza Kurosaki**

**MRMenaMRM**

**and All the Guests that reviewed**

**_Deleted Scenes_**

**1-** She woke up around 2AM. Something she forced herself to be used too. After dealing with only her father for eight years she needed some space away from the house. Riza threw the covers off of her and stood up, grabbing the extra shoes from under her bed. Tying them up, she opened her window up and popped her head out to see the weather. Riza opened the window the rest of the way and climbed out, jumping to the tree branch beside her window.

She probably snook out too often nowadays, but it was a troubling time. Riza climbed down the

**2-** She wanted to punch him in the face, throw him into the pond, and then throw a bees nest at him. But she probably couldn't lift him.

"Mommy i wanna cookie now though!"

Her mother laughed. "Sorry sweetie but you must wait for them to actually finish first, then cool down. You don't want to burn that cute little mouth of yours on a cookie do you?"

Little Riza pouted but gave her mother a big smile.

**AND THATS IT! LOVE EVERYWHERE! ;D this is my most successful story (cuz all the others suuuuck) **** BYE **


End file.
